I'll Be Waiting
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: She's going to be engaged, and he has nothing to do but to accept that she wasn't his and never will be. He visits a place that reminds him of her, and starts saying the things that he has never said before. em/Anzu Dedicated to Teardrop lotus.


**Hey guys. I know that I should be focusing on my other stories. But I just couldn't get the idea of this one-shot out of my head. I just hope you'll like it, and you'll be nice with me since it's my first one-shot, okay!?**

**Note: The story will be told in Atem's point of view. So don't get confused or something**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song "I'll be waiting" by Elliot Yamin**

**Summary: She's going to be engaged, and he has nothing to do but to accept that she wasn't his and never will be. He visits a place that remindes him of her, and starts saying the things that he has never said before.**

**Dedication: This fic is for my friend Teardrop Lotus, the famous romance authoress on the site. It's like a birthday present from me, though I know it's a bit late, but forgive me sis. Anyway, hope you like it.**

**Yeah before I begin, I want to thank my friend and little sis dancers of the night for helping me with choosing the song.**

**I'll Be Waiting...**

The sky was foggy as I walked through the empty streets of Domino city like it was threating of a huge thunderstorm. I wasn't wearing suitable clothes for if it rained. But, as though as I knew that fact, I didn't give a damn.

I saw lots of Tv screens on my way celebrating the great event that was happening today. While my heart was breaking with every image that showed the happy couple. And with every flashback that ran through my head as I watched _her_; smiling, giggling, and holding the hands of my enemy.

"The fiancee is so beautiful mommy." A girl with blonde hair and soft green eyes exclaimed excitedly to her mother. And I thought, of course she's beautiful. She's Anzu. My sweet Anzu. The lady squeezed her daughter's hand in hers and looked down at her, smiling lovingly.

"You'll be as beautiful as she looks in your engagment party. Maybe even more beautiful." she assured with a wink. I watched that as a sad smile tilted my lips.

"I just hope you'll be with the one you love in that day." I muttered gloomily. More to myself than to her, but she and her mother heard me anyway, and eyed me with confusion as to why I involved myself in their conversation. I ignored that and headed back to where I was supposed to go.

I reached the place finally. After what it seemed like eternity of walking. But when I was there, I totally forgot about every bad feeling I was having. Just by seeing the place that changed my life once, all my feelings and flashbacks were revealed.

I smiled as I saw the place where Anzu and I were standing that day, in the sunset, watching the beautiful scene and talking about Johny Steps's defeat. And the place where all my dreams and hopes were smashed under the feet of reality. Where my heart broke and shuttered into many pieces.

Never to be melt again.....

And I thought about it. All the story was still fresh in my mind. The whole story from the beginning to the very end of it where I was alone and heartbroken. When did it all go wrong!? Why and where?! I always asked myself these questions. When did you start hating me Anzu!?

I tried to analyze every single detail and every single accident that happened through these years I knew her. But with no luck.

When did it all start!?

Yes. I shook my head, remembering the very first moment I lied my eyes on Anzu Mazaki. Where all my feelings, fears, and hopes started.

That day, I couldn't take it anymore; seeing Yugi was thrown against the wall by a filthy man. I took over and stopped him from stealing your money, or whatever the hell he was doing. I challenged him into a shadow game, and surely he lost to me. After the guy was taken care of, I saw you lying unconscious on the floor. And for the first time in my life...... I called your name.

"Anzu...."

How soft and smooth it rolled on my tongue. These four letters. How you could think saying a name would be easy. But for me, saying this name was something I've never experienced before. But little did I knew that your name was just the beginning of the story....

Because when you woke up, and I saw your face, I knew that my life has changed. I knew that gazing upon those oceanic orbs was the beginning of an unexpected story. Something that I haven't experienced through all those 3000 years.

_Never felt nothing in the world like this before_

I closed my eyes. Lots of flashbacks, for us, for our 'saving the world quests' flashed quickly through my mind. And I couldn't help but think of something; of how pure stupid I was.

I saw the way you always treated me. The warmth and love your eyes carried whenever you looked at me. The passionate, kind, and caring heart you had. And I ask myself once more; How was I so blind to notice all these feelings you had for me!?

But my problem was my navity in these sort of things. And my partner was even more naive to explain to me.

_Now I'm missing you  
And I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

Yes. I'm missing you so much Anzu. Even though I only have recognized these feelings from a short time, but I can tell that I have always missed you Anzu. In a sort of a way. My heart always ached to have you here, beside me, in my arms if that was possible. But I always thought this feeling meant that I wanted you to be safe.

How idiot I used to be.....

_Why did you have to go? _

_You could have let me know_

Through these years of saving the world, trying to find my old past, and trying to protect all of you, I didn't pay attention to what you thought of me. I knew that you were curios to know about me, and that you were the only one who noticed the difference between me and Yugi, but I didn't pay attention. But come to think about it again. How come you were the only one that noticed!? Then, a chuckle utters from my mouth.

Simply, Because you were my other half!

_So now I'm all alone_

But now, I'm nothing but a lonely person who watches the girl he loves in the arms of another guy.

**"But weren't you the one that hurt her and let her hate you!?" **A voice echoed through my head. And I found myself nodding motionlessly.

Yes.....I was.

I kept encouraging Yugi that he should go with you, or tell you his feelings whenever I saw him shaking like a leaf in front of you, or stuttering when he talks to you. Though I never knew what it meant to go on a date with some girl, or to love a girl. That was till the 'date' that Yugi set us up on. That was a day to remember Anzu.

That was the first time that I knew about you. About what you liked, what you dreamed of, what you felt about yourself and about the future. And that was the first time I knew what a great dancer you were.

It's really silly when I think about it now. Because I didn't know anything about you before that day. Although, we were supposed to be best friends!

What a best friend that doesn't know anything about his friend...!

_Girl you could have stayed_

I know I shouldn't say that, but I wish you stayed with me Anzu. But again, I can't blame you. Because I was the one that hurt you in the first place.

That day Anzu, I felt so free. I felt that if I knew anything about my past then I would have definitely told you about it. Even the silly things I used to do when I was little. But too bad, I knew nothing about my past. So I stayed like an idiot listening to what you talked about.

But when that Johny Steps said that he'll go on a date with you that day if he won, I felt so pissed off. Like I was going to kill him for even daring to say that in front of me. Though, I never knew why.

_Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance_

But what I knew the most, that I always regretted not kissing you in that sunset.

The years passed and my unknown feelings were growing in everyday I saw your face, and heard your angelic voice calling my name. That day I concluded something.

If love was that thing that makes me want you to be with me......

If love was that thing that makes my heart jump up and down when I see you smiling......

If love was that thing that makes me want to kill when I see you crying.....

If love was the thing that makes me want to hold you tightly in my arms when you're afraid....

And If love was that thing that makes me want the night pass quickly so I could see your beautiful face through Yugi's eyes in the next morning.....

Then Anzu, I'm in love with you. No....... I'm madly in love with you!

But then, reality hit me. I can't do that to Yugi. He loves you and I can't betray him. I just can't Anzu.

So I shoved my feelings aside and treated like you a friend and nothing more.

Then, after I finished off Dartz, I thought that my part in this world was over since I thought that this was the last evil that I'll face. So I tried to relax, and be a normal guy just for once. And that's when I had the time with you.

We were together all the time, and that made me so happy. But I tried to block my feelings from Yugi, so he won't read my mind. And I succeeded. But what I didn't think of was what you were planing to do.

You told me someday when I was taking over Yugi's body that you wanted me to come to the same place we stood watching the sunset that day, on our like 'date' thing. You said that while blushing, and I couln't help but chuckle that day at your innocent and beautiful features.

I loved you so much Anzu. More than you'll ever think. I loved your smile, your courage. Your caring heart. Your blush when I looked intensely in your eyes-which I did alot in the last year. Since I gained a new body-. These were memories that I'll carry in my heart till the day I die.

I stopped recalling our memories when I suddenly felt....

A raindrop on my hair.

I looked up seeing that it has finally started to rain. I closed my eyes, and lied against the rail. Wasn't it raining that day too!? The day that changed my life forever.

You stayed there, speechless. And I started to get worried. You always knew what to say, that's why I wasn't used to see you at a loss of words the way you were that day.

"Anzu, are you ok!?" I asked worriedly. And you showed me your great smile that held my breath, and stopped my heart. I still wonder how I stayed alive that day. But with all the beauty in that smile, it still had that sadness. And you would ask how did I know?!

Oh Anzu, because I love you so much, that's how.

I kept standing still, waiting for you to answer. But I couldn't take your sad expression anymore. I wanted to hold you, but I stopped myself, and asked you again, in my always unaffected, and strong tone.

"Has anyone hurt you Anzu!?" You shook your head, and sighed. Your hand sliding a lock behind your ear. You were so nervous I can tell, but why? I kept asking. Suddenly, you did something that surprised me so much. You hugged me tightly. And I was so taken back by your action. Then you started to cry on my shirt.

And though I was so surprised, and though I promised myself to shove my feelings aside and forget about them for the sake of Yugi. But I still couldn't help but envelope you in my arms.

And again, I felt a storm of feelings hitting my heart. You were in my arms at last, my love.

After what it seemed like eternity, you spoke. And I was so much taken back by your words Anzu.

"Atem thank you for everything you did for me, and for all of us....' you started, then looked up, and your gaze met my surprised one, "I'm so happy you are here with us, since I always see you in my dreams leaving us. Please stay here with us Atem. because....' you stopped again with a sob and hugged me tighter, 'because you are our strength, our courage. You are the light that guided us through the darkness. And we could never thank you enough for what you did to us..." I knew why you were pleading for me to stay. Because Ishizu said that day that someday I'll have to leave the world. But, I couldn't believe what you just said. Why were you thanking me? And for what? I should be the one to thank you for being there for me. Facing all the dangers by my side. Not caring about your own life.

And, I smirked......Why did you always had to care for others before your own self?

I pulled back to look in your eyes, and my fingers slowly wiped away your tears. I saw your expression changes into a surprised one, and a blush ran across your face as my fingers moved on your soft cheeks, wiping the remaining tears, and all I did was to smirk.

"I should be the one thanking you Anzu." I simply said. While you eyed my with a slight amazement, "You're the one that gave me the strength to go on. You're the one that stayed with me while you should've run and saved your life. You're the one that taught me about friendship and that's why I should thank you so much." I saw you blush and look away "Anzu, if it wasn't for you I could've never knew about my past as a pharoah. You helped me so much, and I could never thank you enough."

"Really Atem?" you checked. And I chuckled.

"Sure Anzu..."

But then.....came the words that I never expected you to say....

"I love you Atem......."

.........

..........

...........

I shut my eyes tightly with the palms of my hands as I recalled that moment. That was the last time I saw you smile to me. And that was like the worst moment in my life. Becasue that's when I hurt you, and didn't see you again. And my tears threatened to fall.

A wave of happiness washed over me. My heart was beating so much as if I ran from Asia to America, untill I felt it was going to explode. I wanted you so much. I wanted to tell you how much I loved you, but still.....

"Anzu, I don't love you...." I said, as harsh as I could manage. I didn't see you expression at first, but I felt you drewing yourself away from my arms.

"But...."

"Anzu. I feel nothing towards you." This time I heard a gasp, and I looked up to see you. you were trembling like I've never seen you before. Tears of sadness, hurt, confusion, remorse, even hate streamed down your face.

I wanted to kill myself that day, because I knew that I hurt you so badly. But can't you see Anzu!? I hurt myself even more that day by rejecting you, while all I wanted was to hold you and tell the whole world that I was in love with you.

"Anzu..." I called your name softly. But you didn't look up. You were so caught up in your crying fit to ever notice my call, "Yugi loves you so much. You'll be great together." I said as I clenched my fists. My teeth bitting my lips so strongly that I thought they were going to rip.

"I always loved you Atemu.....I love you so much...." you spoke softly in a shaky and teary voice. I clenched my eyes shut.

Dammit Anzu. Why do you have to make it harder for me!? For both of us!?

"I don't love you Anzu, god damn it. Why don't you get it!?" I yelled, my tears were about to fall, and my legs were threatening to buckle, like they could never lift me up anymore. My heart was ripping Anzu, and you still didn't get it. I prayed that you would forgive me someday. Though I knew I could never forgive myself for breaking your heart.

Then when the lightening flashed across the blue sky, and the thunder rolled....

You ran away........

And I fell to my knees.....crying my eyes and heart out that day, and hitting the ground with my fists. Feeling that my heart was barely beating by now. Feeling that I didn't have anything else to go on for. After I broke your heart, along with mine too.

_With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

Even though my heart was broken. But I knew that I did the right thing by rejecting you Anzu. Because Yugi did alot to me, and I could never hurt his feelings. And second, I was leaving this world Anzu, so how can I make a relationship with you then leave you alone? That would break your heart even more. And plus, I didn't see myself good enough for you. You were like an angel to me Anzu, and I could never be good enough for you.

So that should be good for both of us.

Days passed like fallen leaves after that day, and I barely saw you Anzu. We were on the summer vacation and you were always away. Whether in the dancing club, or doing something to avoid me.

Then, and soon, the last duel between Yugi and me was ready. And though Yugi had won me that day, but I reconsidered leaving the world. And decided to stay, after I was given a body like any other person.

I wanted to be there. In the same world as you. Even if you are away from me, but I'll still be happy when I see you everyday. And that should comfort me. But you were avoiding me so much, that I barely got a glimpse of your face.

Nobody seemed to notice how distant we've grown Anzu. I was used to see your lovely face everyday, maybe twice a day. But from that day I gained a new body, I barely saw you once in a week or two weeks. Because whenever you would be with Yugi and the others and I would call him to see where you are, you would run away from there before I even reach.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?_

Why did you run away from me Anzu? I know that I broke your heart, but still....

Aren't we friends anymore....?!

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

But I still know you very much. And I know that you're suffering in everytime you run away from me, just as much as I'm suffering when I see you avoiding me. I know that you don't want our relation to be like this.

But you are hurt.......and I understand that....

I understand because I still curse myself everytime I remember what I said to you.

I clenched my fists. I hoped that was what happened, only. Then I would be able to fix the broken pieces of our relationship. But no. There's still another chapter to the story. And it's the worst chapter of it.

Well, apparently, Yugi noticed that you and me weren't acting like we used to do in the past. He had seen you avoiding me many times. And since he got no answer from you, he asked me about what happened.

And as an idiot as I was, I told him. He seemed so heart broken that day, and I wished my tongue was cut before I hurt his feelings too.

_It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)_

Yugi stayed depressed and sad for a long time. Till he finally came to me one day, and told me that he talked to you and that he recognized now that you're just a crush, and that he wasn't actually in love with you.

He told me that I can go to you now and tell you that I loved you....

I didn't know what I felt that minute. Lots of emotions were soaring inside my heart. I wanted so badly and for the first time to send Yugi to the shadow realm. It may seem an overreacting action to do, but I was so mad at him that day. He was the one that was holding me back from telling you my feelings. And now, after I broke your heart, he tells me to go ahead and tell you about my feelings!?

Yeah, right.....!!

I ignored Yugi for now at least and hurried to you. My heart aching to see you and my blood boiling in my veins. I wondered on my way to your house if you were going to forgive me and accept my feelings. After a year of what happened that day.

I reached your house, panting and gasping for air. I rang the bell and your mother opened the door for me, then called out for you. But she said that I was Yugi. I saw you hurring excitedly on the stairs to meet Yugi, but then you stopped in your tracks when you saw me. And I wished that I died before I heard the words I heard from you.

"What are you doing in my house!?" You asked me with gritted teeth. I stood there, speechless as I saw how mad you were.

Why couldn't you forget what happened that day...!? Why!? Why you had to be so cruel on me Anzu!? Then that voice in my head started talking to me again.

**"You are the one who was cruel and mean to her, remember!?"** I sighed, and walked over to you, holding your hands in mine. I saw the surprised look you sent me, before your eyes became dangerous again, "I need to say something to you Anzu..", but you threw my hands away like they were dirty.

"What do you still want to say!?" you yelled angrily. This was the first time I saw you like this in all my life.

_You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
_

_"_Do you want me to leave the city for you!? Or to tell some girl that you're in love with her!? Huh, tell me." you said harshly, tapping your fingers angrily on your arm. I was so sad and hurt at the way you talked to me, but I tried to be more dynamic.

"No, I'm here to tell you that I love you..."

_Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby_

You stood there lifeless like a dead girl, and I started to get worried. Your locks were covering your face and I couldn't see your expression. But I knew that you were trembling, maybe becasue you were crying. I saw your fists tighten and I heard your growl of anger. I was more than worried now and I found myself automatically grasping your shoulders and raising your head up to meet your eyes.

But what you did there......broke the last pieces in my heart, and hurt my soul........

You slapped me hard across my face....

_What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that_

I lifted my hand up to feel my cheek, as I remembered when you slapped me. The slap didn't just hurt me physically Anzu. No, I wish it just hurt me physically becasue I could take any physical damage for you. But you hurt me emotionally more than anything before. You hurt me even more than I was hurt when Yugi was taken away by the Orichalcos.

I looked up to meet your face; your crystal tears were cascading down your delicate cheeks, your left hand was holding the right one that slapped me, it was holding it strongly. Maybe keeping it from slapping me again. I could feel the hate in your eyes, and that was enough for me to wish death.

"Leave me alone...." You finally spoke, bringing me back to reality. I saw you walking away and I couldn't take it. I ran to you and grabbed your arm forcing you to face me. You tried to break free from my grip, but I wasn't to let you go without saying the words I craved to say from a very long time.

'Anzu, please listen to me. I love you so much. Please." I pleaded. I was going to do anything to make you stare at me like you used to do before.

"Let me go Atem...!!" you yelled again, trying to free yourself.

"Anzu I'm so sorry for what happened. Anzu, even if I apologized till the end of my life that won't be enough to make it up for you. And I know that."

"If you knew then why do you keep bothering me!?" you yelled, tears overflowing from your eyes. I found myself unable to think of a good response. Then, a smile traveled to my lips.

"Becasue I love you, and I know that you still love me too..." But before I continued, I heard you scoff. Then you burst laughing, while tears kept sliding down your face. I was so confused, why do you laugh!? And in the same time cry!? Then I saw you stop laughing, and close your eyes.

"I hate you from the bottom of my heart Atem...." I was paralyzed by your words, and my hands loosened from your arms and rested on my sides. This was torturing me more than death itself. I wished to die before I hear you saying these words to me. Those words were escaping your mouth like a poison trying to finish me.

Why was life so unfair!?

I watched you running up to your room, muttering some words that I didn't hear. I was so hurt to hear or see anything.

And I knew that I had lost your love...forever.

And my tears ran down my cheeks, for the third time in my life.

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying_

I sighed. Lots of memories flashing before my eyes and I couldn't do anything. Three months passed without seeing you since you left to see your parents in Kyoto. And I was all alone this time. Yugi was always with Rebecca his new girlfriend. Jono was with Mai, and Honda was either with Shizuka or in his new shop.

They knew why I was heartbroken. But they all did nothing for me. Becasuse -even if they didn't say it in my face- but they knew that it was my mistake in the first place. And I couldn't blame them.

I didn't know what I should do, but to wait for you, and talk to you again. Maybe then, you'd understand why I rejected you.

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do_

Finally, after the three months were over, you came back to Domino. I was anxious to see you and talk to you. Oh how much I missed you Anzu. But when I reached the airport with Yugi and the others, and saw you, I frozed.

_Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

You were looking for us, while a man's arms was around your waist. It was Seto Kaiba's arm.

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

The others rushed to you, hugging you and saying how much they missed you, while I stayed thunderstruck in my place, looking with shock at you. Then, when the others asked you why you were with Seto Kaiba, you said that he is your boyfriend now...

_I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

A few days went by, and I was able to meet you alone one day, when you finished the dance lesson. You looked no more angry by seeing me in front of you.

In fact, you looked totally unaffected and careless by seeing me. And I asked myself, where did all that love that your eyes held for me all these years go!? I shook my head ignoring that and walked over to you, but stopped when you asked me harshly.

"Why are you here!?" I bit my lips, feeling so unwelcomed by the harsh tone you used with me. And again, I shook my head. This isn't the time to think about that. I should tell her the truth, I told myself.

"Anzu please, could we talk!?" But you didn't show any emotion.

"We have nothing to talk about!" you said and walked away, and again I grabbed your arm.

"Anzu, Yugi was in love with you and I couldn't be selfish and betray him." You looked surprised for a minute. Your eyes looking away as if you were analyzing how tough the desicion I had to make. And I thought that you had finally understood.

But I was proven wrong again, when you looked to me again and muttered.

'I don't care anymore." I closed my eyes, blowing out some air.

_Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
_

"Anzu, please. Just try to understand. I love you....I need you.." I saw your eyes soften, and some fresh tears starting to gather in the corner of your beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Please give me another chance. Let's forget about what happened and get back together. I promise I won't leave you again." I pleaded again, swearing in my mind that I'll keep that promise till the day I die.

"That isn't enough anymore Atem. I'm with seto now. And I don't love you anymore..."

_If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough_

Then you walked away. My heart was crashing and my soul was broken now. I felt that my life line was over.

_  
So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?_

And as if my heart can take more pain and hurt. You came one day to Yugi's house saying that you and Seto will be engaged in the day after tomorrow in his mansion's yard. You invited us all, even me to my surprise. I tried to talk to you again, but all my tries were in vain.

You didn't want to listen to me anymore.

So, that is my story. And now I'm standing in the same place. The place that was supposed to make us a couple if I accepted your feelings that day. But I don't see you near me anymore Anzu.

And I let out a dry chuckle. Yeah, you are in your engagment party_._

_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
That's not how you want it to be_

I want you to be happy Anzu. I swear. Even if you're not with me. Because you deserve to be happy after what happened, and after the pain I caused to you. But if you wanted to be with another man, I want that man to be good for you. I want him to cherish you. To love you. To appreciate you. Because you're a great girl. And Kaiba isn't the one for you Anzu. Surely not. You need a man that deserves an angel like you.

Then my selfishness boils, and I wish that man is me.

If you just forgive me now, then I'll be waiting for you to the end of my life...

_Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do_

I know that I made a huge mistake when I rejected you.

I know that I should've told you the truth then told you about Yugi' feelings for you. Then maybe you would've talked to him and told him about 'us', and Yugi would've got over it and we would've been together ever since then.

_Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do_

I can't forget about you. About how much I love you and need you. Anzu you were my light so now after I lost you I'm not seeing.

You were my courage.....so now after I lost you I'm living like a coward.

You were my life line that made me wanna go on, and now I feel that I'm going to die.

You were my air, and after I lost you, I can't breath.

I could've never knew my name if it wasn't for the cartouche you gave to me Anzu. I looked at the cartouche that was still hanging aroung my neck. This was the best present I had in all my life Anzu, and I won't exchanged it with anything in the world.

_Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

Even if it took all my life, I shouldn't give up. I shouldn't forget about you, because we belong together.

I love everything about you, and I bet no one will ever love you the way I do.

I know that I hurt you so much, but you were always so kind hearted, so why couldn't you forgive me!?

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

I'm not fine anymore Anzu. How could I be while I see you in his arms!? I know that you may say that I'm strong. That I seem emotionless all the time. But that ain't the real me.

I'm not the king of games anymore. And I'm not the almighty pharoah anymore.

I'm not the hero anymore. I'm not the tough guy that I was before.

Now, I'm just a simple, heartbroken guy that wants the girl he loves to be with him again.

So please Anzu, get back to me. Because, I need you more than you'll ever think.

_I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

I closed my eyes and straightened myself from the rail. They must be engaged now. The party should be over now. I sighed, feeling every piece of my heart aching. All the people are celebrating with them now. And I'm here alone with nothing but an empty heart and a broken soul.

I knew I've lost you forever.....

Why does it hurt so much?!

Why am I supposed to be the only one suffering always!?

_I'll Be Waiting_.

I shivered as the rain became harder and harder, and now I noticed that my clothes are completely wet. It was like the sky was crying for me. And that theory made my body shake and a tear drop from my eyes.

_I'll Be Waiting._

And then I realized. That she won't come to me anymore. And that there's no meaning to wait here in this rain. She's happy now, so I should be happy too. Even if my heart is shuttering, I should be happy for her.

But that is so hard......

I felt so tired. I felt that I'll pass out at any minute.

Anzu, where are you!?

"ANZU...................!!!!" I yelled.

"I LOVE YOU........!!!"

"I NEED YOU.......!!!!"

Suddenly.......

A pair of smooth hands were on my eyes covering them.

I shivered, and a gasp escaped my lips.

There's one girl in the world that has these smooth and delicate hands........And it's Anzu...

But no. I shook that idea off. You are in the party, and there's no way you'll be here with me.

I lifted my hands up, and held the hands, rubbing them with my both thumbs.

My heart stopped.

There's no doubt, it's you!

Your hands slid down till they reached my neck and then I felt them tighten, but then they loosened. I wanted to see your face, so I turned around, and sure enough, it was You. The same angel I fell in love with, wearing a pink, short tube dress with glittering dots on it.

You looked more beautiful than I could ever imagine. But why are you here!?

"Anzu, what are you doing here!?" you smiled to me, the great loving smile I wished to see.

"Are you still asking!? How could you ask something like this!? I could never be with another man. I tried to convince myself that I could, but I failed. Atem you're the owner of my heart, and I could never replace you." I felt my heart beating so much again, for the first time since like 6 months. But then I heard your worried voice asking.

"Are you crying?" you sounded worried. I hadn't realized the moisture in my eyes that had brimmed over. But before I could do anything, you reached over; your delicate hands rubbing across my cheek, but the more you rubbed, the more I cried. And suddenly I held you in my arms in a squeezing embrace. And I felt you hugging me back with the same tightness, while crying on my chest and muttering "I love you, please forgive me for every bad word I said to you Atemu." And I smiled and kissed your hair.

"I love you too Anzu, you're my life."

Anzu's hands were now behind my neck, and I felt her fingers moving. After some seconds I heard the voice of a metal thing falling. I looked to my side to see that she's dropped the ring from her finger, smiling tenderly.

" I don't need this ring anymore..." I smiled at you, but then I sneezed. Your expression changed to a worried and upset one.

"Look at you, you catch a cold. Your clothes are wet. Lets go home before......" I needed to shush you, but in a gentle way, so I pulled you into a passionate kiss. And for the first time I tasted your delicious lips. I pulled back smiling at your red face. But then you leaned again forward to kiss me but I stopped you, then I sneezed again.

"Sweetie, maybe I got sick from these wetness. So you shouldn't kiss me."

I thought that that would be a good reason for you to back away from me. But you smiled and winked to me.

"I'll survive..!" you said then pressed your delicious full lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around you and kissed you back with all my strength.

I knew I won't be sad anymore....

I won't have to sleep restlessly every night...

I won't have to come here alone again from now on....

And I could finally rest...

Because you'll always be here with me.

_I'll Be Waiting._

**This was my first one-shot. I hope you enjoyed guys. I may have switched some parts in the song with other parts, but I made that to let the story make sense. Please, Please guys review and tell me honestly what do you think about it. Again Please everyone review!**

**Rawan**

**Atem Tea Love 4ever**_  
_


End file.
